


Percy at the Bat

by Cori Lannam (corilannam)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gangbang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corilannam/pseuds/Cori%20Lannam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin gets gangbanged in verse. Originally written for "Casey at the Bat" in the Myth and Legend challenge in Summer Pornathon 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Percy at the Bat

The mood was hot, electrifying in Camelot that day,  
For folk all knew that in the keep, the knights were hard at play.  
Sir Gwaine’d laid down a challenge that could not be denied,  
To see if any knight of theirs could leave Merlin satisfied.

King Arthur smirked and snickered, but finally did agree;  
Merlin never came untouched with anyone save he!  
So spread across the Table Round lay Merlin in the buff,  
Roused and slicked and ready for the knights to prove their stuff.

Gwaine went first as challenger and struck his cock in deep.  
Merlin moaned politely and then tried to catch some sleep.  
Never known for self-control, too soon Sir Gwaine was done.  
"A worthy try," Merlin cried. "But you can see I have not come."

Sir Elyan stepped up next, proud brother to the Queen,  
With a cock as large and gorgeous as any there had seen.  
"I’m going to fuck you, Merlin, until you scream and spurt,  
With such a massive climax that your balls will surely hurt."

Unlike Gwaine, he took his time; he used his prick with grace  
And slowly fucked a look of joy right onto Merlin’s face.  
But Merlin’s arse was perilous: so hot and tight and sweet  
That Elyan came against his will and nearly lost his feet.

Queen Guinevere left her throne to pick her brother off the floor.  
‘Twas clear to all the spectators they needed someone more:  
More strength, more skill, more stamina, and able to resist  
The siren call of orgasm till Merlin falls to bliss.

"I’m your man," Sir Leon cried, flinging off his clothes.  
The assembled court cheered him on to curl Merlin’s toes.  
Indeed, when Leon entered him, it seemed he’d have more luck,  
For Merlin clearly did enjoy his perfect, steady fuck.

But though they fucked for quite some time, he never quite got there.  
Merlin just hummed a happy tune as Arthur stroked his hair.  
At last even sturdy Leon had to admit defeat  
As he pulled his cock from Merlin’s arse, shrunken and replete.

The Queen then called Sir Lancelot to bravely join the fight:  
"If anyone can pleasure him, it’ll be my best-loved knight!"  
"We’ll see," her husband answered and kissed brave Merlin’s face  
While Lancelot rubbed between his legs and got himself unlaced.

He eased his cock in Merlin’s arse; a true knight never shoved.  
Merlin sighed with happiness; looked up at him with love.  
Hard and harder Lance did fuck, making Merlin’s body sing,  
To prove that he could lose control with someone not his King.

But even Lance fell short at last, when his knees began to quake.  
"Are you close?" he gasped in hope, and groaned at Merlin’s shake.  
He gave it up and came and came; the knights all sighed with grief.  
Was no one left to win the day (and give Merlin some relief?)

The Great Hall doors banged open and the people roared,  
For Percy stood there naked, and he swung a mighty sword.  
His cock was huge and thick and red, and hard as hardest steel.  
The King and Merlin gaped in awe: they knew shit just got real.

"Percy! Mighty Percival! He has come to save our pride!  
For surely even Merlin can’t resist that massive ride."  
Sir Percival swaggered forward, amidst the cries of lust.  
He said: "Get ready, Merlin: now it’s orgasm or bust."

Servants poured lube over him. Arthur looked on with a frown,  
Worried that mighty Percy’d be the man to bring him down.  
All the lords and ladies there went glassy in their eyes,  
Waiting for the moment when Sir Percy claimed his prize.

Merlin more than anyone was breathless with desire;  
The first press of Percy’s cockhead in set his loins afire.  
In pushed Percy, in and in (and in and in, with force of will),  
Until Merlin lost in rapture writhed, arse completely filled.

Locked in pleasure, on they fucked, cock in arse their only touch--  
But Percy’s sudden climax proved he’d taken on too much.  
When Percy fell back, limp and stunned, Merlin sat up with a pout,  
Still hard and stiff and leaking--mighty Percy had struck out.

"Enough!" cried Arthur, stripping down. "I’ll show you how it’s done."  
He slid right into Merlin’s arse and promptly made him come.  
The knights all bent their naked knees to the man who’d won their play;  
Despite defeat, they’d had much joy in Camelot that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can [find me on Tumblr here](http://corilannam.tumblr.com/).


End file.
